La línea que los une oneshot
by jenni-uchiha
Summary: Ambos muy diferentes más una línea los unirá siempre, apesar de todo sus vidas no están del todo escritas. bueno no es un buen summary pero nada pierden con entrar espero les agrade..


Hola, hace mucho que no me aparecía por aquí, si seguía leyendo, más no había vuelto a escribir, por falta de inspiración y por el colegio, pero hoy me llegó la inspiración y aquí esta este pequeño fic de mi pareja preferida sasusaku, espero les guste,

Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, más si los tomo para hacer mis historias, estos son de Masashi kishimoto, ahora si sin más el fic.

**La línea que los une **

Ambos muy diferentes, con ideales completamente distintos, él busca venganza, ella busca ser feliz, ambos conectados por una línea tan fina que en cualquier momento puede llegar a romperse.

Sakura , una kunoichi y medic-nin muy talentosa , con un futuro asegurado , por su dedicación, al sanar a los que se encuentran moribundos o a los que simplemente llegan heridos , ella se encuentra ahí para sanarlos de cuerpo y alma ,algo que con su propia esencia no puede hacer, sanar , no es feliz ,a pesar de tan corta edad se encuentra sufriendo , a sus 16 años ya no cree en el amor , se encuentra perdida , busca la redención, busca ser amada , más no por cualquiera , solo hay un hombre en su vida y este se encuentra sumergido en una profunda oscuridad , en la cual solamente es importante la venganza y el hacer daño a quienes una vez llamó amigos, su amor de la infancia, su amor desde que tiene memoria se encuentra a millones de años luz de distancia y eso la hace sufrir , su corazón dejó de latir en el instante en el que él se apartó de su vida y prácticamente dejó de existir en su mundo donde todo giraba en torno a él, más que puede hacer a pesar de negarlo y asegurar que ya no siente nada, lo ama con locura y tiene una mínima esperanza de hacerlo cambiar , aunque acabé con su vida en el intento, debe hacerlo no por la aldea, no por sus amigos , sino que por su bienestar un tanto egoísta, pero que más puede hacer no lo quiere dejar ir, no lo puede permitir, su deseo más grande es estar con él así tenga que morir , aunque quizás siempre estuvieron muertos,, hace mucho que sus ideales cambiaron, cada uno por su lado, ambos son almas que no pueden abandonar este mundo, ambos tienen asuntos pendientes .

Sasuke un joven de 16 años , que sufre día y noche por un ideal que lo llevará a la tumba , que lo destrozará vivo , y destruirá a quienes lo amaron o quizás lo aman aún, todo por un hermano que lo sacrifico todo por él , un hermano que sacrificó su vida en konoha, a su familia y su libertad, más eso es poco importante para él , solo vive del sentimiento de odio y venganza en su corazón , todo dirigido hacia su aldea , la que lo vió crecer y convertirse en unos de los gennins más talentosos de su época , más poco le importa , solo quiere venganza y hará todo por conseguirla , así tenga que acabar él mismo con quienes alguna vez consideró su familia , no permitirá que nadie se le interponga en el camino , para él lo único que realmente importa es el acabar con al que en algún momento consideró su hogar , ellos los de konoha quienes le arrebataron la felicidad de la noche a la mañana , quienes permitieron que quedase solo , que lo hicieron sufrir , sin hacer absolutamente nada para evitar su dolor , quienes lograron que su vida se convirtiera en lo más doloroso, quienes hicieron nacer en él ese sentimiento de autodestrucción , el Sasuke de antes ya no existe, él está muerto desde el día en que su clan dejo de existir, ese día se fueron sus sueños y sus metas de convertirse en un gran shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, esa aldea paso a ser su meta, pasó a ser su venganza y no se detendrá hasta acabar con el último trozo de esta, por que busca hacer sufrir a quienes lo hicieron sufrir.

Para ambos es imposible la felicidad, los separa un gran abismo que los consume , ellos aún no están consientes que siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, más con todo lo que sucede en sus vidas es prácticamente imposible su unión, ambos rondan en un mundo en el que la soledad y la tristeza son las protagonistas de sus vidas, por eso ambos siempre han estado conectados por una línea que los mantiene unidos , por que a pesar de todo nunca dejó de existir en ellos un gran sentimiento de amor, aunque uno de ellos se niegue a sentir y a existir para el otro, siempre sabrá en lo más profundo de su roto corazón que ella es la única que llena su vida y le permite la felicidad aunque sea por un casi inexistente segundo, pero uno de ellos compensa lo que el otro niega , siempre deseará la felicidad al lado de quien más ama, su amado Sasuke.

Siempre estarán unidos por una línea fina , que les permitirá pensar por instantes en el otro, aunque sus vidas ya estén escritas ambos están destinados a terminar juntos, en este o en otro momento, quizás en otra vida si pueda haber una oportunidad para que ambos sean felices , y que la venganza ni el odio los separe, por que ellos se quieren , pero las circunstancias no les permiten estar juntos, por todo lo sucedido su unión en este momento es imposible, que pudo haber pasado si todo hubiese sido diferente, si nadie hubiese matado a nadie , si la desconfianza entre la aldea y el clan Uchiha no hubiese existido, quizás estas dos almas llenas de dolor hubiesen acabo juntas, pero algo es seguro si nada de esto hubiese sucedido ellos no serían ellos, sus vidas no tuviesen sentido, quizás ni si hubiesen conocido, a pesar de todo sus vidas tienen que ser exactamente como son, sin cambio alguno, por que en otro momento del tiempo ellos se encontrarán y no habrá fuerza capaz de separarlos, por que la línea y el amor los une más allá de la desgracia y del tiempo, estos dos seres siempre se querrán y esperaran al tiempo para que los vuelva a unir y nos los separe jamás.

Bueno que les pareció es un pequeño one- shot sobre estos dos personajes, si les gusto me lo hacen saber

Saludos Jenny-Uchiha


End file.
